


where your heart is

by CrescentScar



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: One night they end up lying on the living room floor, heads under the Christmas tree. Somehow the World shrinks down into this tiny space under the branches, but it doesn’t make Mark anxious. Chris is right there and holds his hand. Mark doesn’t know what they are really but he doesn’t dare to ask.
Relationships: Chris Beck/Mark Watney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't try translating texts when I'm dead on my feet. I don't know if this much works, I just wanted to share it. So here it is, enjoy!

When Beck caught him it felt like coming home. Mark would’ve cried if he had any more strength in him. Then the journey back to Earth started and he felt like Beck was always there, _observing_. Mark knew he was in bad shape. That surprised no one — even though Johanssen gasped sharply when she saw him for the first time and got hit by Martinez’s elbow in the softest, most vulnerable part of her side with startling precision. 

Mark snapped before they were halfway home. “You don’t need to watch over me every single second!” he hissed when Beck was staring at him again with those huge sad eyes. Even though he had already checked Mark’s blood pressure this morning and made him drink his nutrient shake and it was ages before the evening physiotherapy routines. 

Beck gasped and looked away. “You’re my responsibility,” he said choking on the words. “You were my responsibility and I _abandoned_ you. I left you behind.”

“Beck, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I pronounced you dead!” Beck yelled and wiped his eyes angrily. “If, if you really had —”

“ _Chris_ ,” Mark said steadily. “Come here.” 

“I’m sorry,” Beck whispered against Mark’s neck. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Mark answered, “It wasn’t your fault.”

The actual homecoming was harder. Even though Chris did everything he could to get Mark into better shape so his parents wouldn’t be shocked and get upset. Even though Chris was there, standing next to Mark all the while the press was filming the reunion and shouting questions. Even though Chris held Mark together when he left the pressroom and hid in the men’s room when he almost shattered into tiny shards because of the crowd. 

Mark had a hard time spending time even with his parents but for whatever reason, with Chris, he could breathe easy. They never really discussed it but it was clear for them both that they would move in together when they got back to Earth. Mark suffered from claustrophobia and got anxious in public, but Chris understood him and stayed. Persuaded him to continue therapy even though Mark was threatening to fire the third NASA issued therapist. Helped him to remember how to breathe when he got a panic attack because of stomach pains.

Held him after they saw Johanssen and Martinez to another outer space mission and Mark was crying, even though he didn’t know if he was crying because he was happy or afraid.

* * *

Chris wanted to set up the Christmas tree at the beginning of December. Mark didn’t stop him but wouldn’t help him decorate either. “Good,” Chris had said, “It’ll be prettier if I decorate it alone.” He had stuck his tongue out when Mark had pouted at him. Mark settled in the corner of the couch with a cup of hot chocolate when Chris put up the Christmas lights and decorated the tree with shiny garlands and different kinds of pretty baubles. It was quite beautiful, even though Mark didn’t voice his thoughts, just huffed and rolled his eyes as Chris sat down next to him with his own mug and wrapped them up in a throw blanket.

One night they end up lying on the living room floor, heads under the Christmas tree. Somehow the World shrinks down into this tiny space under the branches, but it doesn’t make Mark anxious. Chris is right there and holds his hand. Mark doesn’t know what they are really but he doesn’t dare to ask.

“Are you planning on going home for Christmas?” Chris breaks the comfortable silence.

“My grandparents would come for a visit. And since they’re there, all my aunts and uncles, cousins and their kids would come, too. Mum and dad spend the whole day in the kitchen. Arguing and laughing and kissing,” Mark smiles a tiny little smile. “I don’t know what I would do there.” He does know and so does Chris. Big crowds still make him anxious.

Chris hums. They lie there for a while quietly and Mark wonders if he should ask Chris if he wants to go with him. It feels too much like bringing him home to his parents. “Could we just… spend Christmas together?” 

“Of course. We don’t need to do anything, we can just chill. Watch some Christmas stuff on TV and eat good food.”

“Not potatoes, though,” Mark insists.

“Not potatoes,” Chris agrees. “We can order Chinese?”

“Sounds good.”

Chris turns on his side and presses a kiss on Mark’s cheek. The baubles reflect the Christmas lights over them, creating colourful shapes. Mark smiles.


End file.
